User talk:Sharrakor
re:sw fanon yes, I've written dozens of articles on there. Hope to see you writing more articles soon! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 16:26, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Rules Right here. Thanks for asking. Good luck, man. (Love Aussies...) SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 05:24, 31 January 2007 (UTC) In the non-gay sense of the word, yes. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Battle of Limen I started the page for you with an Under Construction template, a battle template, and then I threw it into the Battles Category. I filled in anything you had previously stated (except end result, because I didn't know if you meant both sides lost as in stalemate or one side won, but at a high cost). :--'Rot'Brandon 06:34, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Interesting. Can't wait to see it unfold. I'll get around to updating the Battle of Eridanus II and, when I finish Halo: Blind Fury, I'll update the Battle of Draco III. Battles are so much fun. Can't wait to see the outcome of the Battle of Limen. :--'Rot'Brandon 22:06, 31 January 2007 (UTC) w:c:halo:Main Page Thanks, man! =D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:14, 3 February 2007 (UTC) So wait, if I were to put Pillar of Autumn in an article, would the ensuing link take my to the Halopedia link for the PoA? If so, then I have some major work ahead. :--'Rot'Brandon 06:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Hey, Mavoc! Hello, Darth mavoc. Could i use Battle of Limen in my article? --Hras 'Kazumee RP Invite Congratulations -Monitor of Installation-07 11:00 PM, May 15th, 2007 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone You can add pretty much any forces/characters, but certain ones are under the control of other people. For instance, if you add to the Bujkowe forces then I have control over them, though I can't control your characters specifically or get them killed or anything. You don't have to tell me about the characters, though you can if you want to. You cannot make a Forerunner, as in a fleshy being or whatever the actual species was. You can make a Forerunner machine but these forces will be under the authority of my Monitor Archaic Chivalry. As for where to put them, put the amounts and types of military forces in the appropriate section of Force Composition. As for your characters you make a new section and add their stats in the same way as the others. And don't worry, if something's done wrong, I'll come fix it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:43, 13 September 2007 (UTC) A rampant Monitor is quite acceptable, but I would like to point out that another member has created a Flood controlled Monitor named Forge. I don't care if you have a rampant Monitor, I'm just making sure you're informed on the other forces. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:34, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Very good, it's nice to have someone do their research first and then go add to something. Do as you see best. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:50, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Contrite Dicum seems so... EVIL!! He's the evilest thing I've seen for as long as I've been here. He doesn't have a good chip in his body. Oh yes, can I help with the Halo: Miniatures project. I want to help the Fanon section specifically. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:32, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid I have never play Star Wars Miniatures, though I am familiar with Attactix, which this seems to resemble as well. I'll see what I can do, if anything. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:57, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed that in Halo Miniatures: Calm before the Storm you listed Master Chief and Spartan-117. Why? They're the same person. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:32, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I also just realized that you mention the Battle of Installation 01 but you don't list any fanon characters. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:42, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Can you help? Dear Darth Mavoc, On Halopedia or at here? =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:24, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Congradulations! Congradulations! You were randomly selected out of thousands of fanon users snd get to create a (or use an existing) Charector in Halo: Well Enough Alone to save or rescue my charector, Hamishi D. . Please reply with your answer here: User_talk:Ptowery. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 19:33, 19 September 2007 (UTC) thankyou ( : Next time you write, you need to make sure we can understand that you didn't kill everyone. You know, the ship crashed into the mountain. Some people would read that and think that they had all died. Don't worry about changing it, it's fine now. Just so you know for next time. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:06, 21 September 2007 (UTC) About that, My charector is lost and requested a pickup, he needs a pelican to come save him, can YOU do it? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) PS HAMISHI!! "I'm Hamishi can use them right?" what? i just need a pelican to save my life. that is all i ask. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:32, 24 September 2007 (UTC) was the hangar of the ship crushed? Did everyone die? why could it be diffuclt? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) YOU CONTROLLED A UNSC CRUISER BUT NO MARINES?? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:49, 24 September 2007 (UTC) bummer... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:58, 24 September 2007 (UTC) He is conciled in the draco: The Obelisk. Hiding There's a valley at the top of Brokenback mountain. The UNSC base is inside the valley. The ship crashed into the side of the mountain. Understand now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I guess you can help me with it. Just discuss any radically different ideas with me first. And Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds isn't a replica of Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. In fact, it is actually more like Star Wars: Empire at War, but Halo: UNSC at War is already taken. One thing to remember is that there are no special unit categories since all factions are different. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:51, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Give it your best shot. And place links for anything that people wouldn't automatically know about. And no fanon people for UNSC or Covenant heroes. At least not yet, we'll see about it later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:46, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll probably come along and add special abilities in a minute. Right now I'm working on some of my other projects. And if you have questions about the Dark Flood, ask Demakhis they're his. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:02, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds Note that the following information is presently unknown for the Dark Flood. The Flood are very unique in the way they get most of their units. They must create an infection form and then send it to infect a unit. It then spawns a Flood form dependant on the type of unit it infected (Konako and Grunt = Carrier forms. Brutes, Elites, Humans, Nakai, and several others = Combat forms). They also have whatever type of weapon the host had (if the host had a rocket launcher the form has a rocket launcher). And no units can pick up weapons, though they can be upgraded to hold a different weapon (not Flood ones). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:19, 29 September 2007 (UTC) That's going to require a little bit of extra thinking, since it brings up a point that I hadn't think of. Give me a little bit and I'll figure something out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:29, 29 September 2007 (UTC) OK, my current solution to our dilemma is that we focus on something, anything, else. We'll figure it out later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:45, 29 September 2007 (UTC) In the meantime, I suggest that you try to focus on the other factions. Stay away from the complicated Flood and Hydra. They'll be dealt with later. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Nope, the Lekgolo (Hunters) are with the Covenant Separatists. Only a few of them are with the Loyalists in Halo 3, so I consider it too few to count. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:29, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: Well Enough Alone If you haven't read yet, an entire chunk of the planet was just blown into space by a NOVA bomb. This area included the Flood emergence hole, so you're going to have to try to explain what happened to Contrite Dictum. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:18, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I'll see if I can do something for your AI. I'm sorry I forgot, just got all wrapped up in NOVA bombs and Halo rings and Precursors fleets and such. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Go ahead and explain how your Monitor survived and how he got the AI back. Personally, I think that the RP should have kept going, but the end of it was inevitable. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) infoboxes Dear Darth mavoc, Please do not change the colour of the infoboxes from black to something else. Halo-Fanon now uses the Wikia Gaming skin which means that the black is needed in order to see the white font. Please change it back to normal immediately. A majority of the users use the gaming skin so now a majority of the users cannot read that infobox. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 05:32, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but unfortunately after searching through the CCS-Colour names I could not find a colour dark enough. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 05:37, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 05:55, 12 January 2008 (UTC)